Exodus (Final Fantasy XII boss)
Exodus is a boss in Final Fantasy XII. The party fight him at the highest point of the Mosphoran Highwaste. Bestiary Entry Genus: Esper Classification: The Judge-Sal Page 1: Observations Most ancient of the scions, created in opposition to Halmarut the Arbiter, and scion of light. Tasked with keeping watch over the world, with the authority to judge the value of all things. As he watched, unseen, unknown, his attachment to the world dwindled, and faded until it was as nothing. Fitting that he would desire to make the world, too, as nothing. Yet he fell in the war against the gods, and was thwarted, imprisoned in punishment for his heresy. Finding Exodus The earliest way of obtaining this Esper is after the reaching the Phon Coast during the main storyline, though you must be seriously under-leveled. After reaching to Phon Coast, return to Mosphoran Highwaste, from the Gate Crystal section, prepare some Gyshal Greens, if you don't have any, buy it at the Clan Bazaar, after reaching the rank HedgeKnight. Activate the South-South Windshrine, which can be found South from the shop. Now you'll see a exclamation mark in the map. Head North-East from the Gate Crystal section. Use the Gyshal Greens to ride the Chocobo, and cross over the exclamation mark in the Map Screen (path hidden by Chocobo Tracks). In the West Area, activate the West-West Wind Shrine, then run around the area to find an exclamation mark along a rock, push it down will create a path, which leads you back to the Gate Crystal section. Activate North-West Wind Shrine, which is around the shop, now you can see two more exclamation mark on the map screen, somewhere around the West area, cross over them and you will have reached Exodus. Battle With all the best weapons, this battle can be won by attrition as soon as you get the Moogle clansmen to the Mosphoran Highwaste. That is, if you are at least level 35+, and have all the most powerful weapons & armor up to the Phon Coast. First thing, activate the NW and west air ways, this enables the path to the peak. Then, make sure you have all of your characters able to use a good ranged weapon. Ammunition that causes slow is useful. After that, make your way to the area right before the peak, and configure your gambits; have one person have, first priority, haste on any ally, and then another with the basic Curaga at 40 & Cura at 50, or better yet, have Bubble Belts on EVERYONE and set those values to 60 and 70. Items will be disabled during the battle, so be wary if you rely on X-Potions alot. Right before you go in, make sure you buff your characters. Unless you have been to Archades and are 40+(have crystal shields also), have everyone use a ranged weapon. This spreads them out and protects you from multiple casualties from Scathe. After that, it is up to you; try to keep everyone as close to tip top shape as possible, having all three mist charges helps for an inexaustible supply of mp, and just wear on him, keeping him focused on one person at a time so that he doesn't nail your entire party with 3-4000+ dmg scathe. If someone gets KO'd, revive them immediately with raise. When his HP goes critical, his defense and attack will increase, halving your damage(or more if you don't have good enough weapons)and his speed will increase from his abysmal turtle temperament to a normal sluggish enemy. At 15% he erects a physical paling, and you have to dispel and get in one shot from Bio to do damage,(hope you cause sap, for as soon as the spell is cast he automatically gets reflect and you'll have to dispel again). Hold out after that, his speed increases a tiny bit as he spams scathe/flare, and you will defeat him as soon as the paling falls. An easier way to defeat this boss, possible even at level 1, is to equip Fomalhauts on two of your characters, and cast Haste, Bravery, and Berserk on them. Use the Infuse Technick to lower their HP to 10, and take them out of your party. Then get a third party member to cast buffs like Shell, Haste, and Bubble, then equip him/her with the Dawn Shard. Using this one character, walk into the zone with Exodus. Have him/her steal, and right before he/she approaches Exodus put the two Berserked characters back into your party. After the steal, take your non-Berserked character and walk him/her behind exodus, where exodus will only cast magick. By this time Exodus' HP will have been worn down considerably and a gil-toss of 9999 by that character, along with the gunshots will finish the job. Exodus likely will not have the time to put up his paling. Related Enemies *Adrammelech *Belias *Chaos *Cúchulainn *Famfrit *Hashmal *Mateus *Shemhazai *Ultima *Zalera *Zeromus *Zodiark Category: Final Fantasy XII Bosses